


Forever Blowing Bubbles

by PsychoLolita



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bath Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Marriage, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLolita/pseuds/PsychoLolita
Summary: Rick J19Z7 and you take a luxurious bubble bath, and one thing leads to another. 0;)





	Forever Blowing Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wonderful request on Tumblr for Doofus Rick x Reader taking a bubble bath together and him giving the reader a back rub, causing one thing to lead to another! I continued it a bit further from my last request of Rick losing his virginity to the reader <3  
> You can read that one here: [Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254625)  
> [psychololitaxo.tumblr.com](https://psychololitaxo.tumblr.com)

Candles flickered in the dim light of the large bathroom I found myself in. The warmth of the bathwater caressing my body felt like a dream after the rough week I had endured. There was still so much to do in so little time, but I wanted to escape to a faraway land, even if it were only for the weekend. Rick and I both needed to clear our heads after spending so much time planning for our wedding, and he agreed that it was a perfect idea. I watched as shooting stars speckled the night sky through a large, open window that sat at level with the tub and reached up to the ceiling. Daytime was non-existent on this planet, and I took comfort in that. There was nothing quite like the serenity that nightfall allowed.

Rick walked into the room with two long stemmed glasses, bubbles drifting through the pale pink liquid inside of them. As he approached me, he leaned down and carefully placed one on the edge of the -what I assumed was marble- tub.

“I-I sure am glad that we decided to do this. This place is fit for royalty! So, o-of course it would be perfect for you.”

He offered a genuine grin and placed his glass next to mine, beginning to shed his clothing. I scooped up a handful of the sparkling bubbles that I filled the surface of the water with and giggled softly, blowing them in his direction.

“As long as I can be your princess, I’m happy.”

“A-always, sweetheart,” he responded.

He shared my laugh as the bubbles flew everywhere. Maybe it wasn’t as graceful as they made it seem in the movies, but it was still fun. The candlelight only accentuated his body as his clothes were coming off, and I couldn’t help myself. I rested my cheek along the edge of the tub and eyed him with a smirk. Turning back to face me, he lifted a brow before the color red lightly painted his cheeks.

“It’s okay,” I assured him. “You know I love what I see.”

Rick carefully stepped into the tub opposite me, and I noticed the goosebumps that rose on his skin at the temperature change. As he slid into the water, I moved closer to him, enamoured by how he seemed to glow under the planets moonlight as he lifted his glass. I picked up my own, clinking it to his.

“To us!” He said.

“To us, baby,” I smiled.

We both sipped champagne from the flutes, my heart jumping for joy at how excited he had been to help me plan the grand event. I had heard so many stories of dreadful bridezillas and girls ripping their own hair out before their big day, but Rick made things go so smoothly for me when he could. Other times, when there was no other remedy for the chaos that ensued, he made sure I had what I needed to remain comfortable and level headed.

“You look tense, (y/n),” he started after setting his glass down again, concern placed on his features. He reached out from under the bubbles, resting a hand on my shoulder and beginning to knead it gently. It was a light touch, but I couldn’t deny how nice it felt.

“It’s been a little harder to relax the closer we get… God, that feels so good already,” I mused with a ditzy grin, turning around to allow him more of my back and submerging my body further under the warm water.

“I’ll do it for- for as long as you need! I know we have a lot to do, b-but I don’t want you to stress about it too much.” He brought his other hand to my shoulder and continued to massage, working his nimble fingers down my back. I hung my head with a delighted sigh.

“You’re too good to me, Rick,” I said, taking another sip of champagne. “I hardly deserve this.”

“Don’t say that, baby. Of course you deserve it, y-you’re the hardest working girl I know.”

“I just want to make sure everything is perfect. Finally being your wife is so worth it.”

“My wife,” he repeated, and I could hear the smile in his voice, too. He paused for a moment before speaking again quietly. “I’ve wanted this for a long time. I-I couldn’t have asked for a better wife.”

The smile that spread my cheeks was that of pure elation as I admired the ring on my finger. It wasn’t a diamond or a ruby, but an iridescent gem from a planet far from Earth. It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen, and it seemed to capture all of the joy and love he’d ever bestowed upon me and reflect it back into my eyes.

“And I couldn’t have asked for a better husband,” I exhaled at his touch. “A better partner in crime,” I finished, my voice quiet. In such a beautiful setting, it was almost hard to speak normally. It was as though if you did, the whole world might wake up all at once.

His hands traveled down to my hips as he worked away. My spine arched just slightly, a giggle following shortly thereafter as I bit my lip. A sudden surge of playfulness bolted through me, and I turned to face him again with a smile. The back rub was cosmic and nothing short of putting me in the mood. I knew exactly what I wanted and how to sweeten this night to the nines. His hands remained on my sides, but his eyes drifted to the bubbles that hardly veiled my breasts before popping back up to my eyes. He was always so bashful, and the temptress in me loved unhinging that time and time again. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, drinking from my glass as I pressed my body against his, the water delicately rippling around us.

“Y-you’re feeling frisky all of a sudden,” he chimed, pressing a kiss to my temple. To my surprise, when I faced him again after setting down my champagne flute, he was already wearing a smirk.

“I guess we’re on the same page,” I grinned, carefully taking a fistful of him into my hand underwater. He bit into his own lip this time as I worked at his cock, squeezing him gently before gliding my hand along his shaft.

“Shit, baby…” he groaned, drawing a breath. “You- you get me every time.”

“You wouldn’t love me as much if I didn’t,” I quipped, leaning in to press my lips against his. I stifled his laughter as I ran my tongue over his lower lip, the fruity taste of the champagne still lingering. A sweet sensation between my legs pushed its way front and center as his hands gripped onto my hips before slowly trailing them to my backside. He released a low growl into my mouth, hinting that he was ready for more.

The bubbles flattened between us as he lifted me up, breaking our passionate kiss. His confidence once we really got going blew me away every time, and it always solidified how comfortable he truly was with me.

“I-I wanna make you cum, (y/n),” he murmured, watching my face with intent. The way my name fell from Rick’s lips awakened my arousal even more, and I straddled him against the cold marble of the tub. Moving one hand to the edge behind him allowed me to gain purchase as I hummed against his ear, tenderly nipping at the lobe.

“ _Mm_ , you want me to cum for you?” My voice was a sultry whisper as I kissed his jawline, still stroking his hard cock in my hand.

“I do,” he breathed, squeezing my asscheek before sliding his hand up my back again as he lightly kneaded me with his dexterous fingers. “If you wanna be m-my good girl.”

He was always a gentleman, but knew exactly what made me tick, just as I knew what he adored. I lowered myself onto his shaft, pulling my hand away and placing it on the other side of him once I felt my walls stretch gloriously with his girth. A jagged moan spilled past my lips as I pushed down on him, taking him into my pussy as deeply as I could. Hearing his voice shift into a licentious tone with every groan sparked embers in me as I felt the slick contrast between the water and my arousal coating his cock. Bathwater splashed around us as I picked myself up and slowly brought myself back down again, letting my core savor every sizzling sensation that he caused it.

“I _live_ to be your good girl, Rick,” I sighed, pushing my bare chest against his for a moment as I dropped back down on his member again. When I pulled back to give him a view of just how good he felt to me, he placed his hands on my breasts, pinching and pulling on my taut nipples.

“You’re-you’re so hot,” he groaned, sounding as though I was inflicting an unbearable amount of pleasure on him with every little thrust I met him with.

His own breathing was heavy as he cupped my face with one hand, trailing it to push the wet ends of my (h/c) hair away from my shoulder. He held onto the nape of my neck and thrusted his hips upwards as he reached for the shower head that connected to the tub’s faucet. He twisted the knob and held it under the water between us, eliciting a gasp from me as I relished in the pressure of the water licking at my swollen clit along with his deep strokes. The sensation was overwhelming as he brought me closer and closer to my climax, keeping me white-knuckling the edge of the tub.

“ _Oh god, Rick_..” was all I could say over and over as I pulsated around his shaft, and the smirk that lit up his features assured me he was enjoying teasing me.

He turned the faucet off and let go of the shower head, picking up the pace as he realized how close I was. He placed his hand back on my nape, bringing my body close to his. The proximity and depth drove me wild as I felt his skin grinding against my tumescent clit under the softness of the water.

“Tell me how good it feels, sweetie,” he rasped, shifting his hips as he thrusted into my core with a sudden purpose.

“Ahh, fuck, _yes_ ,” I cried, despite the silence that hung around the rest of the world. “So fucking good… I love it when you when you fuck me like I’m the last girl alive.”

“You’re s-so fucking good for me,” he breathed. “K-keep riding me, let me feel you cum on this cock, baby…”

It almost amazed me, what a different demeanor he took when we made love. I had the best of both worlds between my legs, and I was the happiest -and most satisfied- girl in the universe. My hand moved from the tub and around his shoulders, my fingers clinging on to any flesh I could get ahold of as my head tilted back. The sucking sensation on my neck that followed was enough to do the trick as I rocked against him. My eyes squeezed themselves shut as a cry of unbridled pleasure forced its way from my chest, followed by a string of whines and moans.

Rick wrapped his arms around my frame, holding me tightly until I saw stars in my eyes while my sweet spot tingled with a euphoric delectation. His groans were that of unabashed satisfaction as the clenching of my walls around his thick cock brought him into his own orgasm. I picked up the pace on my own as I came back down, my core still sensitive from the waves of euphoria. Wanting to please him just as much, I held his face in my hands, pushing my tongue into his mouth in an attempt to taste the only man I’d ever craved so often. He cried into my mouth as I felt him pulse inside me, the new warmth in my center telling me I’d done my job right.

When he finished, he gently pulled out of me, not bothering to break our heated kiss. Finally needing to catch my breath, I couldn’t help but giggle as my lips left his. Dopamine was my favorite drug these days, and the only way I could get it how I wanted it was from Rick. Once I collected myself again, I smiled and shrugged, pretending to be extra nonchalant about what had just taken place.

“ _Well_ , I think we’ve done a good job of relaxing,” I said, picking up my glass and nodding once.

Rick’s chest was still heaving slightly as he reached out to take me into his arms again, the sound of the light rippling the water made with his movement relaxing me again. He returned my grin with a bright grin of his own.

“G-glad to have helped!” he chuckled as I leaned into him, his chest on my back. I couldn’t imagine taking in the breathtaking view before us with anyone else in the world. I’d never felt so safe or so loved in my entire life.

He kissed the top of my head and scooped up a handful of bubbles, blowing them in front of us with a laugh. I popped one in mid air that floated away, giggling along with him. A few moments passed before my eyes fell on the sky again, mesmerizing me.

“It is gorgeous, isn’t it?” I asked quietly, the tone of our surroundings setting in again.

“Oh, that? Sure it is! B-but, no foreign sky could ever compare to the beauty sitting right in front of me.”

He squeezed my thigh gently as I sipped from my glass with a smile, wondering how on earth- or anywhere else for that matter, I had gotten so lucky.


End file.
